ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Event 117
Previous Event:Glory by Honor Next Event:Event 118 Match Card ROH Wrestling Event 117 (LIVE! South Doyle High School, (Young Campus) Knoxville, TN/Attendance-TBA) (USA Network) (2/3/17) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) -Opening Segment- PJ Black ranting Match One Paul Martin vs. AJ Styles Match Two Hydro *ROH World Television Champion*vs. Samoa Joe Tag Team Match British Strong Style (Pete Dunne & Trent Seven) *ROH World Tag Team Champions*vs. The Ugly Ducklings (Rob Killjoy & Lance Lude) Women's Match "The Queen of Black Hearts" Natalya vs. Peyton Royce Co-Main Event Omega w/Nat vs. Billie Kay Main Event *ROH World Heavyweight Championship* "Reborn" Matt Sydal © vs. Kevin Owens (challenger) Event Results ROH Wrestling Event 117 (LIVE! South Doyle High School, (Young Campus) Knoxville, TN/Attendance-1,568) (USA Network) (2/3/17) (Doors Open: 6pm) (Belltime: 8pm-11pm) The screen comes to life with the NEW Ring of Honor Wrestling Opening Credits as the show hits the air with a flyover shot of the rabid fans who have already hit the merchandise stands, bought up their favorites t-shirts and bobbles. They hold up their signs as the camera passes over and flies toward the stage which leaps to life with lights. The ROH logo flies onto the screen as the feed cuts to the commentary team of Kevin Kelly and Steve Corino. Kevin Kelly: "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to ROH Wrestling I'm Kevin Kelly at ring side with ECW Legend Steve Corino and Steve we've got a great show tonight." Steve nods at him. Steve: That's right Kevin we've got the debuting Team of the Ugly Ducklings taking on the ROH World Tag Team Champions British Strong Style, and we've got an ROH World Heavyweight Championship match between Kevin Owens and "Reborn" Matt Sydal who will walk out the ROH World Heavyweight Champion? Then PJ Black's entrance music hits as he comes out of the curtain to a chorus of boos from the fans as he's strutting along and gets into the ring and gets a microphone and his music ends. PJ: "Will everyone of you idiots please shut the hell up, I'm talking right now cause this is my time and right now I am very, very pissed off about what happened at Glory By Honor cause I should be a 2x ROH World Heavyweight Champion by now. But no they had to go with their poster boy "Reborn" Matt Sydal. Fans erupt in a pop. PJ: Yeah that's very nice for you weaklings to do that but I want General Manager Edge and Commissioner Anderson to get their asses out here and put me in the main event title match RIGHT NOW. Edge's entrance music hits as he comes out to the ramp and fans chant thank you Edge, as he speaks to PJ Black about later tonight and if he's going to be in the main event. Edge: PJ I'm sorry but I chatted with Justin and we both agree that you're not getting another shot at the title you've had a shot and you failed so get to the back of the line and work back up to the title. Fans erupt in a pop as PJ gets pissed off about it. Edge: Now get the hell out of my ring. PJ gets more pissed about it and he gets out of the ring and walks up the ramp and looks at Edge and just walks into the back. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ---------- Match one Paul Martin def. AJ Styles In the final moments of the match Paul hits the 450 and pins AJ Styles for the win. As Paul celebrates Kevin Owens runs in and hits the Pop-up powerbomb onto Paul and stands over him stating that the ROH World Television Championship is his. ------- -Backstage- Kevin is about to be interviewed by Luke when Kevin grabs him by the throat and threats to end him if he didn't shut the hell up, and let's him go and walks away. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------ Match Two "The Samoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe def. Hydro This match was one sided cause of the frustration Joe has as he's wanting Ace Walker in a rematch but is denieded alot by Edge and Justin, so he makes an example out of Hydro by hooking in the Rear naked choke and Hydro taps but Joe doesn't let go till White Ghetto by Teenage rehab hits and Joe gets up and stares at the ramp but Ace gets on the apron and Joe turns and takes a forearm shot to the face as Joe is forced to retreat as Ace checks on Hydro who he helps up. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------- Tag Team Match The Ugly Ducklings (Rob Killjoy & Lance Lude) def. The British Strong Style (Pete Dunne & Trent Seven) In the final moments of the match Trent was pushed into Pete by Lance and then was school boy by Killjoy after Lance tagged him in and the Ducklings get the pin fall victory. After the match British Strong Style isn't happy about the lost they suffered against them, as they look at them as they have their tag team titles in their hands and raise them up as the fans boo the British strong style. ----- -Backstage- Pentagon and Chris are brawling in the back as it took security and some of the locker room, to pull them off each other and they break through them and they keep brawling. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------ Women's Match #1 Peyton Royce def. "The Queen of Black hearts" Natalya In the final moment of the match as Natalya is about to hook in the sharpshooter Royce small packaged her and gets the pin fall victory and rolls out of the ring. In the Ring Natayla isn't happy about losing she looks at the ref and says that she kicked out, the ref states he didn't see her kick out of the pin fall. ------- -Backstage- Ace is standing by with Renee Young then Joe ambushes Ace throwing him around the backstage area and scoop slams him onto a box as he screams out in pain and Joe looks down at him and says "we're not over Ace we'll never EVER be over." And he walks away as Trainers and Officials are checking on him. ------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------ Women's Match (Co-Main Event) #2 Omega w/Nat def. Billie Kay Omega taps out Billie Kay with the Hail Omega (Rear naked Choke) After the match Lufisto, Kenndi, Andrea, Amber O'Neal look at Omega. ------ (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ----- ROH World Heavyweight Championship "Reborn" Matt Sydal © def. Kevin Steen (Challenger) In the final moments of the match Kevin was about to hit the package piledriver but Sydal blocks it and DDTs Kevin hard, and then climbs to the top rope and hits the Shooting Sydal Press and goes for the pin fall and gets the win. After the match as Sydal is hurt but celebrating the win PJ Black is at the ramp looking down at the ring as Sydal looks at him, then all of the sudden Neville runs into the ring and jumps Sydal from behind as the fans are in shock by this as Neville picks up Sydal and flunge him into the turnbuckle and forearm smashed Sydal and then gets onto the top rope and hits the black arrow and grabs the ROH World Heavyweight Championship and puts his foot on Sydal's chest and raises the title up as fans are in shock and the show concludes. Category:Events